Wakey, Wakey
by nrrg
Summary: While Hiro sleeps, Shuichi muses about which of his many inventive ways he should wake him up this morning. [HiroXShu] Oneshot


A/N: Oi minna! I really should be working on all the fics that I still need to edit and post, but instead I decided to start a new one. I know; I'm crap at prioritizing. Anyways, I got this idea quite randomly, and went insane until I could write it. It's just a little one-shot. You should know that means I won't continue it, so please don't ask me to. This fic is pure, sugary fluff that may prove bad for your teeth. Just like cotton candy. Yum. So enjoy, because I don't often write things this light and happy. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'm always looking for more ways to improve. No flames though. R&R!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. Do I look like Maki Murakami to you? Wait…you can't see me… I'm a ninja, yay!

italics _thoughts_

OoOoOoO

Wakey, Wakey

Shivering, I pull the thin blanket up over my head, shielding my eyes from the harsh morning sunlight. I uncurl from my fetal sleeping position, stretching out my cramped limbs. _Since when did it get so damn cold? _I force myself to sit up, wrapping the blanket around myself. I steal a glance at my companion, or rather, the lump that would be him. Only the top of his auburn hair is visible from underneath the blankets. The slow, rhythmic sound of his breathing betrays that he's still asleep. I shake my head affectionately, a small smile blooming on my lips. I give his leg a light nudge with my foot. He doesn't respond. _Typical. He can be so lazy sometimes. Doesn't he remember that we have a job to go to?_

"Hiro!" I whisper loudly, prodding him again. This time I do so a little harder, poking him in the ribs with my finger. His bare skin is so warm. I envy him sulkily. Yet again he remains still and silent. Sighing loudly, I spring up from the bed, already full of energy. _This is just gonna be one of those days._ I walk over to a small pile of clothes in the far left corner of the room, and begin to rummage around for a shirt. Selecting an over-sized white t-shirt, and pulling it over my head, I realize that I don't feel any warmer. It's unseasonably cold for an early autumn morning in Tokyo.

Yawning, I walk into the kitchen, wishing I'd put on socks as my feet touch the cool tiles. _I should make some coffee. Though I've never really cared for the stuff all that much, I've gotten used to drinking it. Plus, it'll warm me up. All work day mornings around here are pretty much the same: I wake up, make some coffee, find something in the fridge for breakfast, then wake up Hiro. That's always the best part. My guitarist isn't exactly a morning person. He absolutely hates being dragged out of bed at 7:00 a.m. He's also not all that easy to wake up. So each morning, I always seem to find some interesting way to get him up. It's like our little game. Well, my little game really. He isn't all that fond of it…most of the time._

I walk out of the kitchen, and back to our tiny, shared room. _There's no coffee in the cupboard. I'll tell Hiro after I wake him up. He actually likes the taste of coffee. I only drink it for the caffeine, not like I actually need it or anything!_ Sitting down cross-legged on the carpet in front of our bed, I brush back some of his long auburn hair so I can see his face. His eyes are closed lightly, making his features seem relaxed, lips parted only the tiniest bit to allow soft, even breaths to slip out. _I could sit here watching him all day if I had the time. They do say that if you stare at a person long enough, it'll wake them up. I've done that once before, but I need a much quicker option for today. I consider poking him repeatedly, but that seems so…so ordinary. Today, I want something better. Maybe_ _jumping up and down on the bed! No, seeing as how small and cheap that single bed is, I_ _might break it despite the fact that I hardly weigh anything. That's the last way I want to start off the day, getting yelled at by Hiro for breaking our, well technically his, bed. We'll get yelled at soon enough as it is by K for being late after he's already shot us dead._

_I wrack my brain for ideas I've used in the past that may work again. Singing, yes, singing. I could sing one of our songs at the top of my lungs into his ear. Last time I tried that, he had a headache for the rest of the day, and was deaf in that ear for three days. He was not pleased or impressed, but he put up with it like the good sport he is, and nearly broke my heart with guilt. I don't feel like going through that today, plus I want to impress him. Thinking of that makes me remember one of my evilest schemes. I stole his precious guitar, and attempted to play it as loud and as terribly as possible. That actually wasn't too hard for me since I can't even play guitar. I ended up at the bottom of a pile of pillows with Hiro sitting on top of them laughing. Laughing at me! He's a lot heavier than he looks too. Well, he's not going to laugh at me today! Plus I couldn't do that even if I wanted to because he's started hiding his guitar from me. I bet he sleeps with that thing under his pillow… I'm quickly running out of ideas and time. It's already 7:20 a.m. K's gonna have fun today. We'll be dead the minute we step in the door._

My stomach growls, and I realize that I still have to get breakfast. The only ideas I have left floating around in my head are my naughtier ones that have mostly ended in disaster. _When I licked him on the cheek after all my other attempts to wake him failed, I received a slap from a very sleepy yet surprised Hiro. God, he felt really guilty afterwards. It made me feel so bad. I vowed never to try that one again because of how much it upset him. That sucks, 'cause that would be perfect now. The other thing had been soaking my hands in ice-cold water, drying them, and then pressing them against the deliciously warm skin of his face and chest. Then there was that one time when I was feeling a bit too daring, and had preceded to stick my hands down his equally warm boxers. We both learned that there's nothing quite like waking up horny, but it feels pretty damn good first thing in the morning!_ I feel a slight blush appear on my cheeks at that memory. _Maybe that was one wake up call we both enjoyed a little too much…_

By this time it's 7:30. My heartbeat quickens as I reach out and stroke the auburn-haired guitarist's cheek, leaning down so that my face is on an equal level with his. _There's only one way now to wake him up. One that won't end too disastrously. One that's simple but gets the point across. One I know we'll both be satisfied with_. I close my eyes, and place the gentlest kiss on his lips. My mouth only lingers on his for a minute before I pull away, opening my amethyst eyes. They meet a pair of dusky sapphire ones.

"Ohayo, Sleeping Beauty," I murmur almost shyly. My lover cups my face between his hands, and gives me a little kiss on the tip of my nose.

"That," he says "would be worth waking up to any day." I smile, nuzzling his beautiful, long hair.

"It's too bad that we have to go to work," I sigh into the soft locks. He laughs. I raise my head, confused. _He wasn't supposed to laugh at me today!_

"Baka, we don't have work today! It's Sunday remember?" I shake my head slowly, feeling very stupid. Nevertheless, my face breaks into a wide grin. Our lips meet again, less gently that before. He reaches down, pulling me up onto the bed, and slips off my shirt. Goosebumps spread all over my chest as the cold air hits my warm flesh.

"Hiro!" I cry. "What did you do that for? It's freezing!" Wrapping his arms around my waist, he guides my body towards his. Shivers run up my spine, but no longer from the cold, as our bare skin touches.

"Let me make you warm then, Shu-chan," he whispers into my ear.

"Mmm…" I moan softly against his silky skin as he pulls the covers over us. _That sounds perfect, Hiro, just perfect._

Onwari


End file.
